The Locker Next Door
by UnoriginalScreename
Summary: When Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen, she can’t stand him. He’s arrogant, rude, and annoyingly handsome. As she vents her frustration on her blog, Bella’s feelings change. Can Bella channel her online confidence into a real-life confession? R
1. Chapter 1

Things I don't own:

1.Twilight

2.The Cubicle Next Door

3.A blog

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter One**

New Neighbor

All small towns are the same.

Everybody knows each other, and they're all completely nosey. There is no such thing as personal space. It's impossible to tell something to a person in confidence because you know they're going to tell the person _they're _closest to anyway. And you might as well have told the whole world once you do that. Because that person is almost certainly related to half the town population in some way or another.

And when a new student shows up in the middle of the first semester of school, the whole town knows it. Knows their name, why they moved, what their parents do for a living, how many siblings they have, and would they like a welcome basket complete with muffins and assorted fruit. It's a wonder none of them die of suffocation their first week here.

By now you've already guessed it: there's a new kid in town. Let's call him Norman. His locker is on the same wall as mine. In fact, we're only separated by a few of those tiny, inconsequential metal boxes. He's my science partner. And I can't stand him already. Norman is totally arrogant. He's so full of himself. He's a complete jerk. I tried to be nice to him. I tried to like him. I introduced myself, and told him that if he ever needed anything I'd be glad to help. I welcomed him to the community. And he totally blew me off. Refused to shake my hand. Looked at it like it was some kind of freak science experiment gone horribly wrong. Ignored me. I can forgive him that, on his first day. He's adjusting. Okay.

But does that excuse snubbing me every other time I try to talk to him? I don't smell bad. Quite the opposite. I'm not bugging him every second of the day. (His fan club does that. Have I mentioned how good looking he is?) I only see him at lunch and in science class. But he sits with his siblings at lunch. (They are equally good-looking, and that is the extent of my comments on them. We don't have any classes together. For all I know they could be exactly the same. Or completely different.) So I only ever attempt conversation with him in class. He's my science partner—we have to communicate. We have to get along. Only, he doesn't seem to want to do that. Jerk.

I can't even vent about how aggravating he is to my friends because they adore him. His eyes, his hair, his physique. How he's all dark, and mysterious, and brooding. And they want to make him feel welcome. There's no way I can say anything negative…out loud.

I hate small towns.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ September 23 at 11:48 PM_

Comments

Small towns are so boring. I totally agree.

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ September 24 at 12:52 AM_

So you've resorted to venting online? Welcome to the Blogosphere. Enjoy some bacon.

_Posted by __**Kodak**__ September 24 at 5:09 PM_

* * *

Read and Review, please. Flames are welcome!

So this story was inspired by the book _The Cubicle Next Door,_ by Siri L. Mitchell. It's very entertaining, and a great read. I highly recommend it.

I plan on telling this story entirely through blog posts, reader comments, forums, and instant messages. If reading that sort of stuff bothers you, then you won't like this story. I am also aware that there are several IM fan fictions out there already. I don't know what to tell you (yes, you, the little reviewer who is itching to slam me for using such a clichéd format) except that this one's different. At any rate, I happen to be quite fond of it, and I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing it.

Which brings me to my last bullet: I also think it would be fun to involve the readers in the evolution of this story. If you have a blog title or a reader comment or a username you'd like to contribute, I'd love to hear it. I'll incorporate my favorites, and give you credit RIGHT HERE in my author's notes. (Maybe not…perhaps UP THERE would be a more suitable location. Hmm…)

Chapter Two coming soon to a story near you!


	2. Chapter 2

Things I don't own:

1.Twilight

2.The Cubicle Next Door

3.Proper bookends

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Two**

Disappearing Act

I'm confused.

Norman is not at school. The first day that he missed school I had one thought: Thank God. The second day: He must be sick. The third day: He's probably still recovering. The fourth day: Does he have mono or something? The fifth day: He must be dead. I wonder when the funeral is.

But seriously, it makes no sense. He's already missed several weeks of material because he transferred in the middle of the semester. Yet Norman has skipped an entire week of school after his first day here. None of the teachers have been asked to hold his assignments for him—I'm his lab partner, I would know. Does he expect to be able to just hop back into class without getting behind? He's alive and well, obviously. His siblings still attend school. They don't pass each other worried glances in the hall, don't come round to the other teachers to collect his homework.

So while he's been gone I've had to do both halves of the lab work every day, meaning it takes me twice as long as everyone else to get the assignment done. Great job, Norman. Really. You make my life so easy.

Not.

I shouldn't take this so personally. It's no skin off my nose if you don't show up. It's just a pain.

Honest.

But I can't help it. I can't help feeling that it's _my_ fault you're not here. And that's completely ridiculous. We've barely exchanged two words with each other. That was all it took for me to know you don't like me. All it took for me to know you're a pretentious jerk. You wouldn't skip school for me. So why is it my fault? The answer: it's not.

And now I'm rambling, addressing a guy who I can't stand who'll never read this anyway.

For the sake of my sanity, come back to school soon, Norman. At least that way I can hate you while you carry your share of the lab work.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ October 1 at 12:04 AM_

Comments

Sounds like you have pretty strong feelings toward this guy.

_Posted by __**Kodak**__ October 1 at 8:46 AM_

Is there a reason you decided to call him Norman? Just wondering…

_Posted by __**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**__ October 1 at 2:59 PM_

Good thing your grammar teacher ain't reading this. They'd skin you alive for shifting tenses right in the middle of a paragraph.

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess **__October 1 at 7:23 PM_

* * *

Read and Review, please. Flames are welcome!

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on their alert lists. I really appreciate all of the feedback!

If you have a funky username you'd like me to use for one of the comments, let me know in a review! I'll use my favorites in upcoming chapters, and credit you RIGHT HERE.

I've also updated "Self-Defense for Clumsies" (finally), so check it out if you want to.

Chapter Three coming soon to a story near you!


	3. Chapter 3

Things I don't own:

1.Twilight

2.The Cubicle Next Door

3.A reliable lamp

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Three**

Paranoia

Today is Monday. I'm not too fond of Mondays. I'm not too fond of Brussels sprouts, either. But I woke up this morning feeling…philosophical. There was this question plaguing my brain that I just had to get off my chest. So come lunchtime I sit at my table with my friends and pose this scenario to them:

There is a penny lying heads-up in the dirt. It's a lucky penny. You stumble across said penny, and pick it up. But it's dirty. Gross. You want to sanitize it. But will sanitization take away the luckiness of the penny? That depends. It depends on whether it is a dirty lucky penny or a lucky dirty penny. If it is a dirty lucky penny, then it was lucky first, and you can sanitize without remorse. But if it is a lucky dirty penny, then it was dirty first, and washing off the grime will also wash away the luck.

So which is it?

I know it's a strange question. I still haven't figured it out myself. My friends spent a good five minutes contemplating it before getting distracted. Why were they distracted?

Norman is back.

He is sitting with his family, laughing about something. One of his brothers has just told a joke. I'm wondering what it was. My best friend leans over and whispers about his return. I ignore her. I don't like Norman, and he certainly does not like me. And I tell her so. Well…the second part, anyway.

And Norman isn't laughing anymore. He's staring in our direction, concentrating on something. I wonder if he's constipated. Maybe that's what the joke was about.

The bell rings.

I eventually make it to class. I sit down. Norman hasn't arrived yet. I'm reading a book as the rest of the class files in. I don't look up when I hear the chair next to me move. I know it's him.

It's Norman.

I ignore him, as per usual. I tilt my hair so that he can't see my face. I keep reading my book. Never mind that I've been reading the same page since he sat down. So imagine my surprise when he speaks to me. I'm thinking: this is Norman, right? My lab partner? That rude guy who missed the last week thereby forcing me to do all the work?

He tries to make small talk. I'm horrible at small talk.

His face looks pained. Like he's forcing himself to talk to me. As if he was trying to disprove my earlier assessment of his opinion of me. But that's impossible. He was too far away to hear.

Maybe he's a lip-reader.

Five minutes later he's ignoring me again. His chair is scooted as far away from me as possible. His hands are balled into fists. I'm still reading that same page. And the second the bell rings, he's gone.

Maybe he's bipolar.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ October 3 at 11:38 PM_

Comments

He should get some Miralax for that constipation of his.

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ October 4 at 12:52 AM_

I think it's a dirty lucky penny. Go ahead and wash it. While you're at it, give Norman a good washing, too.

_Posted by __**Kodak**__ October 4 at 9:13 AM_

This blog is…interesting, to say the least. You and Norman are almost like a soap opera.

_Posted by __**Passing4Sane **__October 4 at 1:44 PM_

Perhaps he was critically ill, and the residual side effects of the drugs are making him loopy.

_Posted by __**StingRaye**__ October 4 at 5:29 PM_

Norman is a strange dude.

_Posted by __**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**__ October 4 at 10:37 PM_

* * *

Read and Review, please. Flames are welcome!

A big thank-you to everyone who has reviewed and put me on their story alerts! You guys are really encouraging. -enter smilie faces and all that jazz-

Credit for the two newest usernames goes to: **Viridian Vampire**, and **rayeman25**.

I'm featuring an IM conversation between Angela and Bella in an upcoming chapter. Have a suggestion for Angela's screen name? Let me know in a review! And I'll credit you RIGHT HERE.

Chapter Four coming soon to a story near you!


	4. Chapter 4

Things I don't own:

1.Twilight

2.The Cubicle Next Door

3."The Silence in Black and White"

4.Boo Radley

5.A copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird"

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Four**

The Silence in Black and White

There is a reason why I named this entry after a Hawthorne Heights album. It's simple: I have decided that Norman is emo. And as Hawthorne Heights is an emo band, whose album I happen to be listening to at the moment, and Norman is back to ignoring me, I have deemed it an appropriate label. For now anyway.

In other news, I have filled my near-death experiences quota for the week. I won't go into all the details, but suffice it to say that if Norman hadn't intervened, I'd probably be squished. Of course, he refuses to acknowledge his part in my survival. He refuses to answer my questions.

How did you know I was in danger in the first place? Were you watching me?

How did you get to me so fast? You weren't standing right next to me. I saw you.

And why did you save me, anyway? You won't talk to me. You obviously regret it.

Why didn't you let me die? (Not that I mind, by the way. I enjoy being alive.)

And now, in order to avoid my questions, Norman has taken to ignoring me…again. I don't get you, Norman. You are so confusing. You're turning my blog into an "all about Norman" spot. How is that fair? You probably spend way less time thinking about me than I think about you. I'm turning into some obsessed freak. That wasn't my intention at all! You're making me hate you even more without even trying. It's a real gift of yours, I think.

You make me want to hit stuff. But I'm a pacifist.

You make me want to scream. But I won't give you the satisfaction.

You make me want to vent. See how I've resorted to doing it?

You make me want to take a nap. And I think I will.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ October 7 at 10:31 PM_

Comments

Your ranting is shorter than usual today.

_Posted by __**Kodak**__ October 7 at 11:59 PM_

He saved your life?! If I were you I'd stop being so dramatic and just be grateful.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ October 8 at 2:04 AM_

Maybe he is secretly in love with you. Maybe he is stalking you. Maybe he is your ex-husband's new wife's dog's former owner's best friend's masseuse. Your life is a soap opera. It could happen.

_Posted by __**Passing4Sane**__ October 8 at 8:08 AM_

That sounds really romantic, the whole "saving your life" thing. I wish someone would do that for me.

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ October 8 at 1:37 PM_

Maybe he's avoiding you because he likes you. In some sort of kindergarten-logic kind of way.

_Posted by __**StingRaye**__ October 8 at 5:13 PM_

I think Norman is channeling Boo Radley.

_Posted by __**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**__ October 8 at 9:26 PM_

* * *

Read and Review, please. Flames are welcome!

A HUGE thank-you to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their alerts lists so far. You make my day awesome.

If you don't know who Boo Radley is, go read "To Kill a Mockingbird." It rules.

I'm still taking suggestions for Angela's screen name. Let me know in a review if you've got any ideas. I'll pick my favorite and credit the creator RIGHT HERE.

Chapter Five coming soon to a story near you!


	5. Chapter 5

Things I don't own:

1.Twilight

2.The Cubicle Next Door

3.Windows Vista

4.Mac

5.Dry erase markers

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Five**

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ has signed on._

_**ScreamingInside**__ has signed on. _

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says_: Hey, Ang.

_**ScreamingInside**__ says_: Hey, Bells.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says_: So what did you think of the homework in bio today?

_**ScreamingInside**__ says_: Dunno. Wasn't too bad I suppose.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says_: For you, maybe. Your partner actually talks to you.

_**ScreamingInside**__ says_: Edward still giving you the silent treatment?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says_: Yup. I'm so sick of it.

_**ScreamingInside**__ says_: I can imagine.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says_: Has he always been like this?

_**ScreamingInside**__ says_: The Cullens have always kept to themselves, if that's what you mean.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says_: I mean, has he always been this weird. First, he's totally rude to me after I try to be nice.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says_: Then, he disappears for a week.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says_: And suddenly he's back, and trying to make all this small talk with me.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says_: But then Tyler's van almost squishes me, and he saves my life. (Very heroic, mind you)

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says_: I try to be grateful, but all he can do is ignore me. What is with him?!

_**ScreamingInside**__ says_: I don't pretend to know what goes on inside Edward Cullen's brain.

_**ScreamingInside**__ says_: But have you ever given much thought to how he might be feeling?

_**ScreamingInside**__ says_: I know you're confused, and I don't blame you. But you don't have to get all angry, either.

_**ScreamingInside**__ says_: Maybe he's just as confused by you as you are by him.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says_: Ugh, my brain hurts.

_**ScreamingInside**__ says_: g2g. Mom's calling me for dinner.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says_: Guess I'll ttyl.

_**ScreamingInside**__ has signed off._

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ has signed off._

_-_

And the award for biggest idiot goes to…

I have just been informed by way of e-mail that this blog has made it onto the Readers' Top Twenty list. I'd like to thank the little people, including one Bill Gates, without whom I would not have Vista. I am astounded that people like this blog.

Now back to the ranting.

I have just made a huge mistake. I vented to my friend. Now someone in this hellhole of a town knows the immense aggravation Norman is causing me. Granted, this is one friend who knows how to keep a secret, but still. She defended Norman. She tried to make me look at things from his point of view.

The point is that he's a jerk. An evil jerk who is still ignoring me. Blast. Imagine a large string of British-sounding expletives here. I think they are appropriate.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer **__October 23 at 11:11 PM_

Comments

Congrats on the Top Twenty list. Your blog is pretty popular.

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ October 24 at 12:01 AM_

Maybe you should listen to your friend. There are always two sides to a story, you know.

_Posted by __**Kodak **__October 24 at 3:08 AM_

You are WAY too whiny.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ October 24 at 5:42 AM_

Are you British? Just curious.

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ October 24 at 9:12 AM_

Congrats on the List. Of course your blog would make it, soap opera that it is. So much drama…the only way it could get more dramatic is if Norman himself were reading it.

_Posted by __**Passing4Sane**__ October 24 at 11:29 AM_

Oh my God, don't even joke about that.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ October 24 at 12:37 PM_

LOL. But without Vista, you could have a Mac, which is infinitely superior.

_Posted by __**HTMLoL**__ October 24 at 1:56 PM_

I think you should at least consider your friend's advice. Norman may not be as bad as he seems…he could be worse. XD

_Posted by __**StingRaye**__ October 24 at 4:00 PM_

The point is that British expletives are fun to say. Bloody hell.

_Posted by __**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**__ October 24 at 6:19 PM_

* * *

Read and Review, please. Flames are welcome!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put me on their alerts so far! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story.

A lot of reviewers have mentioned _**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**_ in their reviews, either amused or confused. For those of you who don't know, I got that from the old cheese commercials. You know the ones—where the little girl gets like, a hundred presents from Santa. Her parents ask her what kind of cookies she left him, and she grins and says, "I didn't give him cookies, I gave him _cheese_." Then the slogan "Ah, the power of cheese" flashes across the screen. I have always loved that commercial, lol.

Again, if you guys have any interesting screen names you'd like some of the commenters to use, or any funny phrases, let me know in a review! I'll use my favorites and credit you RIGHT HERE.

Chapter Six coming soon to a story near you!


	6. Chapter 6

Things I don't own:

1.Twilight

2.The Cubicle Next Door

3.Harry Potter

4.Dragonball Z

5.A mop

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Six**

Omnioculars

That's what they're called, right? Those binocular-type gizmos they use in the Harry Potter books to see quidditch games and all that? I need some of those. Maybe they'll help me in my quest to understand Norman's behavior.

Yes, a quest. I have decided to take matters into my own hands (and no, I don't mean illegally, though the concept is sorely tempting). I am going to try to figure out Norman. A daunting task, to be sure. From what I've observed so far, I'm pretty sure he and his family are androids. Let me clue you in on why:

They're deathly pale. Like bone white. Alabaster. Eggshell. Porcelain. All those other colorless adjectives.

They never eat. Seriously—at lunch, they take whole trays of food but never touch them. I once saw Norman ripping apart a bagel (with his horribly pale hands), but that's it. He never ate it, just ripped it. All that food goes to waste every day.

They don't talk, either. Sure, in class, if he's asked a question pertaining to the lesson, Norman will answer. And one hundred percent of the time it's the correct answer. But that's it. They don't even talk to each other at lunch. It's like they're drones…or telepathic, or something.

Their eyes _change color._ I'm not talking contacts, here. One day Norman's eyes will be the blackest shade of onyx imaginable. Then he'll skip school for a few days, along with his family, and when he comes back his eyes are light butterscotch. And every day they get darker until they reach onyx again, and the cycle repeats itself.

And that's another thing. They skip school all the time, especially when it's sunny. The rumor mill has it that they go camping a lot because they're all so outdoorsy. I don't buy it. It doesn't take a genius to know that their clothes are designer, and his sisters are anything but outdoorsy.

Not to mention the fact that their skin is ice cold. My hand brushed Norman's once when he handed me something for our lab report—it was like he'd stuck it in a freezer.

The icing on the cake is the bruises. They've all got these purplish bruises under their eyes, as if they didn't get enough sleep. Insomniacs, perhaps? Or maybe it's something more.

I'll admit that the android theory is a little far-fetched. I'm starting to sound like one of those conspiracy theorists ("There was a second shooter, I swear!"). But I know there's something fishy about them.

I just have to find out what.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ October 29 at 10:46 PM_

Comments

You could be right. They could be androids. Or better yet, evil alien androids sent to take over the world and destroy humanity. Except when they got here they liked it and turned good, but don't quite know how to assimilate to the human race. Like on Dragonball Z.

_Posted by __**AnimeMan**__ October 29 at 11:08 PM_

Maybe they're drug addicts, and they have a meth lab in their back yard. It would fit with the whole "soap opera" theme.

_Posted by __**Passing4Sane**__ October 29 at 11:32 PM_

They might be wearing make-up. Who knows, to them, the paleness and the bruises may look pretty. You did say they were good-looking.

_Posted by __**Kodak**__ October 30 at 12:14 AM_

It could be that the reason they can't sleep is because their house is haunted. It happens.

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ October 30 at 12:57 AM_

I agree with that other dude. Your life is totally soap opera material.

_Posted by __**Complacency.At.Its.Best**__ October 30 at 2:22 AM_

They're serial killers, and now you're onto them. You'll be the next target. It was nice not-really-knowing you.

_Posted by __**ParanoiAgent**__ October 30 at 2:51 AM_

What? No British slang today?

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ October 30 at 3:30 AM_

What you need is a nap. A nice, long nap and some Benadryll.

_Posted by __**StingRaye**__ October 30 at 4:02 AM_

Better yet, forego the nap and take a good slap to the face. That ought to knock you back into reality. Sheesh.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ October 30 at 5:41 AM_

Maybe they've caught an internet-transmitted disease. (Otherwise known as an ITD)

_Posted by __**HTMLoL**__ October 30 at 7:12 AM_

What they need is some nice happy music to cheer them up. A little techno. Or some dance mix.

_Posted by __**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**__ October 30 at 8:27 AM_

* * *

Read and Review, please. Flames are welcome!

Have I mentioned lately how awesome you guys are? Well, in case I haven't, awesomeness is definitely a characteristic of everyone who has reviewed and put this story on their alerts. You guys are so encouraging, and your reviews make me smile!

Have any screen names or conspiracy theories you'd like me to use in the next chapter? Let me know in a review! I'll use my favorites and credit you RIGHT HERE.

Also, if you're into Maximum Ride, I've posted a one-shot called "Lighter than Air." Check it out if you feel so inclined.

Chapter Seven coming soon to a story near you!


	7. Chapter 7

Things I don't own:

1.Twilight

2.The Cubicle Next Door

3.Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker, Clark Kent, and Hal Jordan

4."Shaun of the Dead"

5.Fuzzy slippers

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Seven**

Conspiracy Theories

Behold! First news first: Not only am I in the readers' top twenty, but I'm now in the reviewers' top twenty list. Who knew that readers and critics alike would enjoy the "Norman Saga," (as I have decided to name this phase on my blog)? Not I.

And now, on to more pressing matters.

_WHAT IS NORMAN?!_

Below is a comprehensive list of Norman's possible identities. All are plausible at this point.

1. Norman is some form of mechanical human-type life-form. (This includes android, cyborg, robot, etc.)

2. Norman is an alien, also known as an extra-terrestrial.

3. Norman is a drug addict. He skips school so he can buy more drugs to feed his addiction. In fact, he probably has a meth lab in his house. That's why his family has so much money.

4. Norman is a superhero. He is a hybrid mix of Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker, and Clark Kent. With possibly a little Hal Jordan thrown in just for kicks.

5. Norman is a super villain. Evil incarnate. Spawn of Satan. You get the gist.

6. Norman is a zombie. He is planning on taking over the planet with is army of undead minions. The only way to defeat him is with cricket bats and bad records. Like in "Shaun of the Dead." And it gives me an excuse to break out in those British expletives again.

7. Norman is a secret agent. He is forced to skip school because of his top secret missions, and has bags under his eyes because he is exhausted from saving the world. Obviously he doesn't get enough sleep. The change in color is probably caused by a toxin he encountered on a mission, and they haven't found an antidote yet.

8. Norman likes make-up. He's in a Goth band that plays in ultra-edgy clubs on weekends, and skips school when he has gigs. But he dresses more conservatively at school so as to not alienate anyone. Too bad that doesn't work.

9. Norman is schizophrenic…or has some other mental illness. Multiple personality disorder, maybe.

10. Other.

But I'm not stalking him.

I'm not obsessed.

I don't even care, really.

I swear.

…

I'm such a liar.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer **__November 4 at 9:45 PM _

Comments

Maybe he's a vampire.

_Posted by __**Bright-n-Shiny**__ November 4 at 10:14 PM_

That's ridiculous. He goes to her school, and vampires can't go out during the day.

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ November 4 at 10:26 PM_

Sounds like you don't really hate Norman anymore. You're more intrigued by him than anything else, I think.

_Posted by __**Kodak**__ November 4 at 11:02 PM_

He could be a werewolf.

_Posted by __**ParanoiAgent **__November 4 at 11:38 PM_

Did you ever think that maybe he doesn't want you to find out what he is?

_Posted by __**VoiceOfReason**__ November 5 at 12:09 AM_

You are strange people who need to get a life.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ November 5 at 12:57 AM_

I thought he was emo, not goth.

_Posted by __**Complacency.At.Its.Best**__ November 5 at 1:21 AM_

Maybe he works the night shift somewhere. Like a gas station or something.

_Posted by __**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**__ November 5 at 1:49 AM_

He could be an aspiring manga artist, and is working late into the night on the next great masterpiece. You never know.

_Posted by __**AnimeMan**__ November 5 at 2:03 AM_

I think that Norman is starring in a soap opera called "The Norman Saga" in his spare time.

_Posted by __**Passing4Sane**__ November 5 at 2:22 AM_

You are as obsessed with soap operas as she is with Norman.

_Posted by __**StingRaye**__ November 5 at 3:16 AM_

Are you British? I have to know.

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ November 5 at 3:24 AM_

You need a hobby. Computer programming, perhaps?

_Posted by __**HTMLoL**__ November 5 at 4:09 AM_

I'm not British.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ November 5 at 5:46 AM_

Dang.

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ November 5 at 6:21 AM_

* * *

Read and Review, please. Flames are welcome!

Huge, ginormous thank yous go to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their alerts list. This is officially my most popular story!

While I was writing this, I had the insane urge to watch E.T. Except, in my mind, it was E.C., and I kept seeing Edward saying, "E.C. phone home!" XD

Credits: **Bethany Knight**, who came up with the secret agent bit. **KillerSmile**, who came up with Bright-n-Shiny. **Little Miss Trumpet Player**, who suggested that someone guess they were vampires (and then promptly be blown off, of course). If you have a crazy comment or a username you'd like to see me use, let me know in a review and I'll use my favorites! I'll also credit you RIGHT HERE.

For those of you who don't know your comic book heroes: Bruce Wayne is Batman; Peter Parker is Spiderman; Clark Kent is Superman; Hal Jordan is The Green Lantern. And if you haven't seen "Shaun of the Dead," you need to. It rules.

Also, if you read "Better than Fiction," I'm updating it within the next couple of days (I'm almost finished with the next chapter!), so I haven't forgotten it.

Chapter Eight coming soon to a story near you!


	8. Chapter 8

Things I don't own:

1.Twilight

2.The Cubicle Next Door

3.A back scratcher

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Eight**

The Bane of My Existence

I hate my life.

All is quiet on the Norman front. He is still ignoring me. I am still trying (and failing) to figure out what he is exactly. And despite my best efforts, I can't help but stare at him at the most inopportune moments. Damn him.

There is a school dance approaching. Ladies' choice. I can't dance. In fact, when I dance, I put not only myself but everyone around me in mortal peril. I won't be attending. I'll be out of town that weekend, thank God. But that doesn't stop the most annoying boys on the planet from asking me to go with them. Do the words "ladies' choice" mean _anything_ to them? Ugh.

Okay, so I'm not exactly being fair to them by saying they're the most annoying boys on the planet. Maybe "the most oblivious boys on the planet with bad timing" is more like it. I don't get it, though. I'm not ugly, but I'm not that pretty, either. I haven't encouraged them in any way. There are plenty of other girls interested in them. Why can't they get the hint and leave me alone? Double-ugh.

I know I'm being overly dramatic. But I don't care.

Did I mention that Norman is still ignoring me?

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ November 12 at 10:06 PM_

Comments

I hate dances, too.

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ November 12 at 10:23 PM_

Drama makes the world go round.

_Posted by __**BigWillyShakes**__ November 12 at 10:57 PM_

Would you go if Norman asked you?

_Posted by __**VoiceOfReason**__ November 12 at 11:14 PM_

I'd go if he asked me, just to find out what he is. Especially if he's as good-looking as she says he is.

_Posted by __**Bright-n-shiny**__ November 12 at 11:42 PM_

How shallow of you.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ November 13 at 12:03 AM_

With some guys, just talking to them is encouragement. Especially if they don't get a lot of female attention.

_Posted by __**Kodak**__ November 13 at 12:28 AM_

I'll bet the guys who asked you were nerds. Am I right?

_Posted by __**AnimeMan**__ November 13 at 12:45 AM_

They just wanted you to sweep them off their feet. Have a heart.

_Posted by __**YouAreMyHeroine**__ November 13 at 12:59 AM_

Now what makes me think your comment is a little biased? Hmm?

_Posted by __**StingRaye**__ November 13 at 1:11 AM_

Not all of those guys had to be nerds. And not all nerds are desperate for attention. Some nerds are self-assured and have great self-esteem, thank you very much. Sheesh.

_Posted by __**HTMLoL**__ November 13 at 1:26 AM_

I sometimes think that reading these comments is better than reading the actual blog. Lol.

_Posted by __**Bright-N-Shiny**__ November 13 at 1:33 AM_

They do add depth and a little extra spice to the soap opera aspect of it all.

_Posted by __**Passing4Sane**__ November 13 at 1:40 AM_

Give the soap opera deal a rest already!

_Posted by __**ParanoiAgent**__ November 13 at 1:51 AM_

You don't have to get so hostile.

_Posted by __**Passing4Sane**__ November 13 at 2:16 AM_

I wish I had some popcorn…this is amusing.

_Posted by __**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**__ November 13 at 2:25 AM_

You said you're not British…so what are you?

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ November 13 at 2:38 AM_

Human.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ November 13 at 2:53 AM_

Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of creepy?

_Posted by __**Complacency.At.Its.Best**__ November 13 at 3:09 AM_

On occasion.

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ November 13 at 3:21 AM_

* * *

Read and Review, please. Flames are welcome!

Have I mentioned lately how AMAZING you guys are? Because this story has broken 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on their alerts. I appreciate the feedback immensely!

Now, I can already hear the collective groan of everyone who's been begging me to lengthen the chapters. But realistically, most blog posts are pretty short, and they're not always the same length. And I want to keep the story real! (Besides, it's not like I keep you waiting very long in between updates, anyway. So cheer up!)

Credits: Bright-N-Shiny's comment was contributed by **Eleniel Cullen.** YouAreMyHeroine's name was inspired by **The Shang Kudaring.** (I probably didn't spell that right…aiya.) If you've got a comment or a screen name you'd like me to use, let me know in a review and I'll use my favorites, plus give you credit RIGHT HERE.

Chapter Nine coming soon to a story near you!


	9. Chapter 9

Things I don't own:

1.Twilight

2.The Cubicle Next Door

3.Prozac

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Nine**

Color Me Bewildered

I don't get you.

You say you don't want to be friends.

You say it's for my own good.

Yet you still keep speaking to me.

You've saved my life.

You've spurned my gratitude.

Yet suddenly you want to spend time with me.

I shouldn't answer you.

I should be so angry it hurts.

But all I can see are your eyes.

All I can hear is your voice.

And I'm lost.

Why do you do this to me?

It's not fair.

I never meant to…what?

What is this?

It's crazy.

I can't stand it.

What are you?

And why do you have this effect on me?

…

By the way, you suck for laughing at my Peter Parker theory.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ November 13 at 8:17 PM_

Comments

I know what it is. It's your lame attempt at poetry.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ November 13 at 8:29 PM_

I concur entirely.

_Posted by __**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**__ November 13 at 8:42 PM_

You told him about the Peter Parker theory?!

_Posted by __**ParanoiAgent**__ November 13 at 9:03 PM_

Are you a poet? I didn't know it.

_Posted by __**BigWillyShakes**__ November 13 at 9:08 PM_

LAME.

_Posted by __**Incomplete-Sentences**__ November 13 at 9:24 PM_

All that internal conflict must be giving you one hell of a migraine.

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ November 13 at 9:31 PM_

You should see a shrink. And maybe a bottle of Prozac.

_Posted by __**Passing4Sane**__ November 13 at 9:52 PM_

I probably would have laughed, too. I mean, come on. You compared him to Spiderman.

_Posted by __**Kodak **__November 13 at 10:11 PM_

I'm sure that helps, Kodak. –sarcasm-

_Posted by __**Bright-n-Shiny**__ November 13 at 10:27 PM_

Bad timing, oblivious boys, and now this? You could give us more details, you know. I feel so out of the loop.

_Posted by __**AnimeMan**__ November 13 at 10:45 PM_

I feel like we're only getting one side of the story. Does Norman have a blog we can hop over to?

_Posted by __**VoiceOfReason**__ November 13 at 11:00 PM_

I wish you'd write a little more than that teeny little poem…if you can call it a poem.

_Posted by __**StingRaye**__ November 13 at 11:14 PM_

Maybe he's just as confused as you are. Maybe he needs your help.

_Posted by __**YouAreMyHeroine**__ November 13 at 11:26 PM_

I would say the Norman is strange, but I believe that's already been established.

_Posted by __**Complacency.At.Its.Best **__November 13 at 11:40 PM_

I'd rather color you British.

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ November 13 at 11:55 PM_

I don't even want to know what that means.

_Posted by __**HTMLoL**__ November 14 at 12:04 AM_

Get your mind out of the gutter!

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ November 14 at 12:06 AM_

* * *

Read and Review, please. Flames are welcome!

HUGE thanks go to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on their alerts. You guys are really encouraging! Treat yourself to a cookie…with sprinkles. Mhm. Tasty.

I am aware of the fact that this is even shorter than before, but I've had a rough, depressing week. The next chapter will be longer, so everyone who's been lobbying for bigger chapters won't have to wait long. Just be patient!

Credit for Incomplete-Sentences goes to **Viridian Vampire.** AnimeMan's comment was inspired by **rat-the-bibliotheque. **If you've got a comment or a username you'd like me to include, let me know in a review and I'll pick my favorites, plus give you credit RIGHT HERE.

Chapter Ten coming soon to a story near you!


	10. Chapter 10

Things I don't own:

1. Twilight

2. The Cubicle Next Door

3. Demon Hunter

4. "Infected"

5. An old-fashioned record player

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Ten**

Infected

Right now nothing seems more appropriate for me to listen to than the song "Infected" by Demon Hunter. Never mind the fact that you had no idea what they were saying until I put the lyrics here…

_I still wonder when the medicine will take its effect  
And the injection they made, it's all just left me the same  
It's hard to concentrate with echoes of your voice in my head  
From all you said, I'm still paralyzed_

-sigh-

Have I mentioned lately how unfair this whole situation is?

_But I'm almost out of breath from saying things that I'll regret, that I'll regret.  
My time is over  
I can't do this alone  
But I'm almost out of breath from saying things that I'll regret, that I'll regret.  
My time is over  
I can't do this alone  
_

First, Norman ignores me. Then he saves my life. Then he ignores me again. Suddenly, one day he starts talking to me again. "It's better that we aren't friends," he says. "I know this is confusing," he says. "But would you like me to drive you next Saturday? My car gets better gas mileage. But you should really stay away from me," he says.

_I'm infected with you, pull the plug already  
Tell me before I go that you're infected with me  
I'm infected with you, pull the plug already  
Tell me before I go that you're infected with me  
_

Not to mention the fact that I completely embarrassed myself in front of him the other day. I won't go into all the mortifying details, but suffice it to say that fainting was involved. Eek.

_I can't remember if I ever took a minute to say  
That if it had to be now, I'm glad it had to be me  
I can't recuperate, I'm never going to leave here alive  
Just help me through this  
Don't let me die here  
_

And then when he takes me home (yes, he took me home in that gas-efficient car of his—what is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be letting him take me home!) he asks all these questions, like he actually wants to get to know me or something. Could he be any more confusing?

_But I'm almost out of breath from saying things that I'll regret, that I'll regret.  
My time is over  
I can't do this alone  
But I'm almost out of breath from saying things that I'll regret, that I'll regret.  
My time is over  
I can't do this alone  
_

I'm such an idiot, too. I was actually disappointed when he told me he couldn't come to a party this weekend, and that he was going hiking with his family instead. Scroll back up the part where I say it's not fair. Because it's totally not.

_I'm infected with you, pull the plug already  
Tell me before I go that you're infected with me  
I'm infected with you, pull the plug already  
Tell me before I go that you're infected with me  
_

Now add the fact that when I get to said party, I pump people for information about Norman's family. I'm so lame! I can't stop obsessing over some of the stuff they said. It's totally crazy…

_I'm killing time just trying to find the words that fall so short of you.  
I'm losing sleep, I can't compete, I'm giving up  
I can't do this alone_

They can't be true…can they?

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ November 16 at 5:42 PM_

Comments

That's it?! Come on! We need more details than that.

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess **__November 16 at 6:00 PM_

Infected? That's kind of gross...

_Posted by __**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**__ November 16 at 6:11 PM_

You do know that we have no idea what you're talking about, right?

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ November 16 at 6:23 PM_

EPIC FAIL.

_Posted by __**Incomplete-Sentences**__ November 16 at 6:45 PM_

He's bipolar. And so are you. The perfect couple. I'm convinced.

_Posted by __**Passing4Sane**__ November 16 at 7:08 PM_

Maybe he's a wizard, and he's put some sort of spell on you…

_Posted by __**ParanoiAgent**__ November 16 at 7:27 PM_

It's really frustrating trying to piece together the whole story when you're not telling us the whole thing. Stop being so cryptic!

_Posted by __**AnimeMan**__ November 16 at 7:39 PM_

This blog completes my life. Now, if only you'd complete the story. –glares-

_Posted by __**StingRaye**__ November 16 at 7:54 PM_

Maybe you should open up to Norman. He has to know what you are thinking—and writing—about him.

_Posted by __**Dr.Phil-Wannabe **__November 16 at 8:05 PM_

That's actually a very good suggestion. I concur entirely.

_Posted by __**Complacency.At.Its.Best**__ November 16 at 8:14 PM_

Maybe there's a self-help book out there somewhere you can consult.

_Posted by __**HTMLoL**__ November 16 at 8:17 PM_

Either way, feeling this conflicted can't be good for your mental health. You should make a decision to confront Norman soon…before you go insane.

_Posted by __**Kodak**__ November 16 at 8:20 PM_

I know what would make you feel better. You should vent the ENTIRE story. Then we can help you.

_Posted by __**Bright-n-Shiny**__ November 16 at 8:32 PM_

Norman is probably feeling just as conflicted as you are right now. Talk to him about it!

_Posted by __**YouAreMyHeroine**__ November 16 at 8:49 PM_

Are you on Norman's side or something?

_Posted by __**GoodnightTeaspoon**__ November 16 at 9:01 PM_

I think what he means is that she doesn't know Norman's side of the story. He probably doesn't think he's good enough for her, but wants to be with her anyway, judging by what he's said.

_Posted by __**Kodak**__ November 16 at 9:26 PM_

You should give him that poem you wrote.

_Posted by __**BigWillyShakes**__ November 16 at 9:33 PM_

You can come cry on my shoulder if you want.

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ November 16 at 9:44 PM_

No.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ November 16 at 10:03 PM_

Ouch.

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ November 16 at 10:19 PM_

You should give us more details. And then tell Norman off.

_Posted by __**ISaidGoodDay**__ November 16 at 10:34 PM_

* * *

Read and Review, please! Flames are welcome.

Hugs and secret-handshakes to all who have reviewed and put this story on their alerts! I appreciate all of the feedback.

Think you know who "Norman" is on the blog? Cast your vote in the poll on my profile!

Credits for this chapter: StingRaye's comment provided by **rayeman25**. Dr.Phil-Wannabe's username and comment are both provided by **LittleMissTrumpetPlayer**. ISaidGoodDay's username provided by **Viridian Vampire**. If you've got a comment or a username you'd like to see in the story, let me know in a review and I'll pick my favorites, plus give you credit RIGHT HERE.

Happy 4th of July weekend everyone!

Chapter Eleven coming soon to a story near you!


	11. Chapter 11

Things I don't own:

1. Twilight

2. The Cubicle Next Door

3. I Know What You Did Last Summer

4. A reliable hair straightener

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Eleven**

-torn from Bella's history notes-

_No one cares about the invention of the bookshelf anyways, so…_

_Edward's Possible Identities_

_1. X __Android.__ Not possible, he would have short-circuited in the rain._

_2. X __Alien.__ If aliens ever did invade the Earth, I doubt they'd start with Forks._

_3. Drug addict-still a possibility; his father's a doctor, so he could have easy access to some of that stuff._

_4. Superhero-doubtful, though he did save my life, and appears to possess unusual abilities. Maybe body-builder would be more appropriate? Scratch that—that would be his brother._

_5. X __Super villain.__ Edward's not evil._

_6. X __Secret agent.__ If he were some sort of James Bond he'd probably be living in Seattle, not Forks._

_7. X __Zombie.__ He's too smart. Everyone knows that zombies are idiots._

_8. Member of a Goth band-it's possible but not probable. Well, the Goth part anyway. He does like music, though. (esp. Linkin Park)_

_9. Schizophrenic-very probable. His father's a doctor, he could have easy access to medications and treatment and stuff._

_Or…_

_10. Jacob's suggestion: Vampire. _

_Is it possible? I'm crazy for even considering it. _

…

_VAMPIRE_

_My observations: speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, eyes that shift color_

_Jacob's criteria: blood drinkers, enemies of the werewolf, cold-skinned, immortal_

_Movie facts: they can't come out during the day and sleep in coffins. Can turn into bats?_

_Types from Vampires A-Z website: Varacolaci. Romanian, a powerful undead being who can appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human; Nelapsi. Slovak, a creature so strong and fast it would massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight; Stregoni benefici. Italian, said to be in the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires. _

_This still seems ridiculous. But how else am I alive? And what about:_

_-they never seem to eat_

_-they are disturbingly graceful_

_-he speaks…strangely. Like a turn-of-the-century novel._

_-skipped class the day we did blood typing_

_-hadn't said no to the beach trip 'til he heard where we were going_

_-he knows what everyone around him is thinking (except me)_

_-he had said he was dangerous_

_So is he?_

_Maybe._

_Do I care? _

…

_Damn._

-- --

I know what you are.

That sounds like a bad horror movie. Like _I Know What You Did Last Summer_. Ew.

Okay, Norman. The jig is up. I know what you are.

And you're dying to know what I think I know what you are. It's killing you that your Jedi-mind-trick-games don't work on me.

But I'm not going to tell you.

(And yes, I am laughing gleefully and shamelessly at your expense right now)

No, I'm not going to tell you. Because I've reached a conclusion: I don't care. I'm sure you're scratching your head right now, because this is not sounding at all like the overly-inquisitive girl you've come to know these past few weeks. Perhaps I should rephrase that: it doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter to me what you are. I don't care if you're doing drugs (though I'd ask you to stop if you were) or if you have a mental illness (like those commercials) or if you've got super powers (which I'm convinced that you do). It doesn't matter if any of that is true.

Because I have come to a rather disturbing realization today, and it's left me with the urge to slap myself silly. It makes me want to scream out every single swear word I know, plus invent a few of my own. I am extremely aggravated with myself.

I'm in love with you.

Damn it.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ November 18 at 7:23 PM_

Comments

HA!

_Posted by __**Incomplete-Sentences**__ November 18 at 7:31 PM_

I knew it! Now, when are you going actually tell him?

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ November 18 at 7:48 PM_

I think you're the one on drugs, here.

_Posted by __**WhatHaveYouBeenSmoking? **__November 18 at 7:55 PM_

It's really aggravating not knowing what you're talking about.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ November 18 at 8:02 PM_

How dare he make you fall in love with him! The insufferable git.

_Posted by __**Harriet-Potter**__ November 18 at 8:09 PM_

He has a mental illness, I'm totally convinced.

_Posted by __**Passing4Sane**__ November 18 at 8:27 PM_

So…wait…is love the infection, then?

_Posted by __**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**__ November 18 at 8:34 PM_

It's time to come clean. Tell him how you feel! Otherwise the urge to slap yourself silly will keep building up until you spontaneously combust. And that would be messy.

_Posted by __**Kodak**__ November 18 at 8:46 PM_

Will they be British swear words?

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ November 18 at 8:51 PM_

I really suggest you tell him—it's turning into an obsession, which isn't healthy.

_Posted by __**Dr.Phil-Wannabe **__November 18 at 8:59 PM_

You know what's not healthy? Wanting to be a guy on TV who tells people how to deal with their problems.

_Posted by __**StingRaye**__ November 18 at 9:07 PM_

Tell Norman or forget about him.

_Posted by __**ISaidGoodDay**__ November 18 at 9:11 PM_

You should run away together.

_Posted by __**GoodnightTeaspoon**__ November 18 at 9:24 PM_

Sing him a song! You know, "if music be the food of love, sing on," well, feed that baby and sing!

_Posted by __**BigWillyShakes**__ November 18 at 9:30 PM_

That made absolutely no sense.

_Posted by __**AnimeMan**__ November 18 at 9:42 PM_

Now the question is: could Norman possibly return your feelings?

_Posted by __**YouAreMyHeroine**__ November 18 at 9:58 PM_

Forget telling Norman the theory. Tell US.

_Posted by __**Bright-n-Shiny **__November 18 at 10:05 PM_

He's a supercomputer. I've finally decided.

_Posted by __**HTMLoL**__ November 18 at 10:22 PM_

Interesting theory…

_Posted by __**Complacency.At.Its.Best**__ November 18 at 10:36 PM_

Maybe you don't have to tell him. Maybe he's reading this blog RIGHT NOW.

_Posted by __**ParanoiAgent**__ November 18 at 10:50 PM_

Oh God, no.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ November 18 at 11:12 PM_

Tell him everything! He has a right to know...and you have a right to keep your sanity!

_Posted by **VoiceOfReason** November 18 at 11:28 PM_

Read and Review, please! Flames are welcome.

A large amount of exes and ohs to all who have reviewed and put this story on their alerts. You guys are so encouraging! Each and every one of you is Super Special Awesome! (Trivia: where is the phrase "super special awesome" from? Cookies if you figure it out, though it's not too hard.)

Still think you know who "Norman" is? The poll is still up on my profile for those who haven't voted. I love seeing where you guys think this is headed, haha.

Credits: **Independant Mind** is responsible for contributing WhatHaveYouBeenSmoking? And **LittleMissTrumpetPlayer** is once again the brain behind Dr.Phil-Wannabe. If you've got a username or a comment you'd like me to include, let me know in a review! I'll pick my favorites and credit you RIGHT HERE.

Aside from that, I'd also like to solicit a little help from you guys for this next chapter. I need names. Any names. First names, last names, fake names, famous names, nicknames. You'll understand why when the chapter goes up, but until then just know that all who contribute a name will also be credited HERE.

One last thing: are there watermelons in England? It's been bugging me all week.

Chapter Twelve coming soon to a story near you!

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Things I don't own:

1. Twilight

2. The Cubicle Next Door

3. Harry Potter

4. That Rachael Ray knife set

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Twelve**

The Cowardly Lion

I'm in love with you, Norman. You're smart, perceptive, handsome, and have great taste in music. You smell good. You have a sense of humor. You care a great deal about your family. You've saved my life. And your handwriting is annoyingly perfect. You're also arrogant and rude on occasion. Not to mention your sarcasm. But who is without their faults, right?

I love you.

But I have no idea how to tell you.

Do I go up to you in class and say, "Hey, Norman, I'm in love with you. Let's go steady,"? Do I stop you in the parking lot? ("Norman, remember that day when you saved my life in this very spot? I just wanted you to know that not only did you save my life, you stole my heart.") Or do I pass you a note at lunch? "I like you. A lot. Do you like me too? Check box yes or no."

I can't do it. I must've had a thousand opportunities to tell you this week. You dropped your pencil in fourth period—I could have told you then. You sat with me at lunch yesterday—I could have told you then. I could have told you when you drove me home. Or when you took me to the nurse's office. When we were alone in the hospital I could have told you.

I'm such a coward.

I'm too shy. Too afraid of rejection. Too afraid of your reaction. Scared of what people might say. Scared of what my _father_ might say.

I blush and I stutter and embarrass myself on a daily basis. I can't possibly tell you in person.

But I can tell you here. Here, on my blog, where I don't have to look at your face or read your expression. Because I know you're reading this. You mentioned it to me in passing as you were driving me home.

ME: What do you do for fun, Norman?

YOU: Anything. Everything. Lately I've been reading online blogs.

ME: Oh? Why?

YOU: Some of them are really interesting.

ME: How so?

YOU: Well, there's this one blog that's really popular called "The Locker Next Door."

ME: …

YOU: It's hilarious.

Remember now?

Well, my secret's out. You know who this blog belongs to now. And you know how I feel about you. The question is: what are you going to do about it?

I'll tell you what you can do.

You can think long and hard about this. I love you. Do you return my feelings?

If you don't, I'll be hurt, but I'll never really have any way of knowing if you actually read this or not. I'll leave you alone. I won't bother you. And I won't tell anyone what you are.

But if you do, post a comment on this blog with my name in it. If you can give me the correct name, I'll tell you my theory. I'll tell you what I think you are. And I'll go with you wherever you want on the day of the dance (as long as you don't want to actually go to the dance).

You've got a deadline, though. You have until midnight tomorrow.

And Norman? I'll give you one more thing if you give me the correct name:

A kiss.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ November 30 at 8:41 PM_

Comments

OH MY GOD. I'm hyperventilating right now. I'm cheering for you!!

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ November 30 at 8:57 PM_

Are you Blaine Dent? Please tell me you are. That would be amazing.

_Posted by __**HTMLoL **__November 30 at 9:04 PM_

Selene Kimmel. Selene Kimmel. Selene Kimmel.

_Posted by __**PetIguana**__ November 30 at 9:10 PM_

WOW.

_Posted by __**Incomplete-Sentences**__ November 30 at 9:13 PM_

Letting someone put your real name on the internet is dangerous. What are you thinking??

_Posted by __**Mamacita**__ November 30 at 9:22 PM_

I am crossing my fingers and praying right now that you are Kylie Bryant.

_Posted by __**WhatHaveYouBeenSmoking?**__ November 30 at 9:35 PM_

There's a thirty percent chance that you could be Abby Linly. I'm one hundred percent hoping.

_Posted by __**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**__ November 30 at 9:46 PM_

Lilliana Rae, right? It would be just like you to do something like this.

_Posted by __**GoodnightTeaspoon**__ November 30 at 9:58 PM_

He loves you, too. Don't worry. I see good things in your future.

_Posted by __**I-HAVE-FORSEEN **__November 30 at 10:02 PM_

I don't care what your name is, though it would be awesome if it were something like…Blossom Fremont.

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ November 30 at 10:18 PM_

That's a porn star name if I ever heard one. And this plan of yours is never going to work.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ November 30 at 10:24 PM_

No, a porn star name would be something like Muffin or Fluffy.

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ November 30 at 10:30 PM_

Have some faith and stop calling her a porn star.

_Posted by __**StingRaye**__ November 30 at 10:39 PM_

Lolly Schyler.

_Posted by __**I'mYourLove**__ November 30 at 10:53 PM_

I find it hard to believe that this many people had that exact conversation.

_Posted by __**ISaidGoodDay**__ November 30 at 11:00 PM_

Can your life get anymore soap opera-ish? Seriously, take the blog, turn it into a screenplay, and sell it to a TV corporation. Golden.

_Posted by __**Passing4Sane**__ November 30 at 11:11 PM_

It's good you decided to confess, even if it is only online. But here's the problem: what if he doesn't read it until after the deadline?

_Posted by __**VoiceOfReason **__November 30 at 11:27 PM_

Have a little faith. Wishing you luck—this is so romantic!

_Posted by __**YouAreMyHeroine**__ November 30 at 11:34 PM_

Angelina Johnson?

_Posted by __**Harriet-Potter**__ November 30 at 11:49 PM_

Isn't that a Harry Potter character?

_Posted by __**Back-in-Black-and-White**__ December 1 at 12:07 AM_

Doesn't matter because that's not her name. Yuri Honda? Keiko Takeuchi?

_Posted by __**AnimeMan**__ December 1 at 12:20 AM_

Stephenie Meyer?

_Posted by __**BigWillyShakes**__ December 1 at 12:32 AM_

Finally you've gotten your feelings out into the open…sort of.

_Posted by __**Dr.Phil-Wannabe**__ December 1 at 12:56 AM_

I think Norman feels the same way. Don't worry. He'll be here.

_Posted by __**The-Love-Guru**__ December 1 at 1:15 AM_

You sure are taking a big risk here, but you know what they say: big risk equals big reward.

_Posted by __**You.Can.Bet.On.Me**__ December 1 at 1:32 AM_

Are you going to tell us when Norman shows up?

_Posted by __**Bright-n-Shiny**__ December 1 at 2:22 AM_

I know who you are—you're Minnie Oliver.

_Posted by __**PrettyInPlaid**__ December 1 at 2:40 AM_

Your courage astounds me. I wish I could tell the girl I like that I'm in love with her.

_Posted by __**BashfulBoy**__ December 1 at 3:00 AM_

Why not tell her here? It's as good a place as any.

_Posted by __**Que-Sera-Sera**__ December 1 at 3:19 AM_

Yeah! Tell her! (Jenn Hernandez?)

_Posted by __**EagerBeaver**__ December 1 at 3:55 AM_

I could never do something like that. I'd be too freaked out.

_Posted by __**ParanoiAgent**__ December 1 at 4:14 AM_

Her name is Bethany Austin. She's in my fourth block German class.

_Posted by __**BashfulBoy**__ December 1 at 4:44 AM_

AWWW!!

_Posted by __**Incomplete-Sentences**__ December 1 at 6:26 AM_

Has Norman showed up yet? Where is he? I'm still rooting for you!

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ December 1 at 7:19 AM_

He's not coming.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ December 1 at 7:50 AM_

Stop being so pessimistic.

_Posted by __**EverTheOptimist**__ December 1 at 9:00 AM_

SAMANTHA BAILEY.

_Posted by __**ALL-CAPS**__ December 1 at 11:25 AM_

You know, this blog has really inspired me. I'm going to tell Nick that I love him.

_Posted by __**HigherThanHeels**__ December 1 at 12:12 PM_

He's got less than ten hours left…

_Posted by __**ClockStopper**__ December 1 at 2:02 PM_

I can't believe the amount of people who are guessing. She's only got one name.

_Posted by __**ISaidGoodDay**__ December 1 at 3:33 PM_

And it's Marie Glover.

_Posted by __**TopChefExtraordinaire **__December 1 at 4:16 PM_

Four hours.

_Posted by __**CucumberSandwich**__ December 1 at 6:00 PM_

Come on, Norman!!

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ December 1 at 7:39 PM_

Can you believe this is actually making me nervous?

_Posted by __**YouAreMyHeroine**__ December 1 at 8:03 PM_

I'm sure she's nervous, too.

_Posted by __**Complacency.At.Its.Best**__ December 1 at 8:48 PM_

My fingers are crossed for you. (If Norman doesn't show up, I'm going to kick his butt.)

_Posted by __**StingRaye**__ December 1 at 9:31 PM_

Violence is not the way to get him to confess!

_Posted by __**Dr.Phil-Wannabe**__ December 1 at 10:25 PM_

It was a figure of speech. –rolls eyes-

_Posted by __**StingRaye**__ December 1 at 10:44 PM_

One hour.

_Posted by __**ClockStopper**__ December 1 at 11:00 PM_

Come on!!

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ December 1 at 11:03 PM_

I knew it. He's not showing up.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ December 1 at 11:08 PM_

He still has time.

_Posted by __**YouAreMyHeroine**__ December 1 at 11:15 PM_

Not if he doesn't get his butt into gear.

_Posted by __**ISaidGoodDay**__ December 1 at 11:24 PM_

I can't believe it. I'm actually chewing my fingernails over this.

_Posted by __**HigherThanHeels**__ December 1 at 11:32 PM_

There are still a few minutes. He could be typing right now!

_Posted by __**EverTheOptimist**__ December 1 at 11:39 PM_

I doubt it.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ December 1 at 11:41 PM_

Is it your goal in life to rain on everyone's parade?

_Posted by __**EverTheOptimist**__ December 1 at 11:42 PM_

Yes.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ December 1 at 11:43 PM_

Still cheering for you! There's still hope! You've really inspired me.

_Posted by __**BashfulBoy**__ December 1 at 11:50 PM_

Argh! The suspense is killing me!

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ December 1 at 11:52 PM_

Five minutes.

_Posted by __**ClockStopper**__ December 1 at 11:55 PM_

Bella Swan.

_Posted by __**Kodak**__ December 1 at 11:59 PM_

* * *

Read and Review, please! Flames are welcome.

Invisible cookies and rice krispie treats to everyone who has reviewed and put me on their alerts list. You guys really inspire me and I appreciate every little bit of feedback!

Over half the people who voted in the poll were convinced that **YouAreMyHeroine** was Edward, simply because of his screen name. Sorry to disappoint you, but if you look at the spelling, you'll see it says "heroine," which means "female hero." It has nothing to do with Twilight…I was just listening to Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls at the time.

CREDITS: Carden88, Michelle De Lune, Shirls, sovoyita, musiclover33, minimeyer, Bella91, RaeRae144, addicted2twilight88, Independant Mind, Eleniel Cullen, douleur.de.sang502, kim53456, stare at string, inu-babee, Viridian Vampire, Bethany Knight, bubbilyblonde17xx.

Chapter Thirteen coming soon to a story near you!


	13. Chapter 13

Things I don't own:

1. Twilight

2. The Cubicle Next Door

3. Disclaimers

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Thirteen**

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ has signed in._

_**Kodak**__ has signed in._

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ …

_**Kodak**__ says: _Hey Bella.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Edward?

_**Kodak **__says:_ It's me. Or should I say, "It's Norman"? XD

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says: _-rolls eyes- Very funny.

_**Kodak**__ says: _Hey, you picked the name, not me.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Oh. Right.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ So. Are you going to tell me your theory?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Yeah.

_**Kodak **__says: _I hope you've stopped borrowing from comic books, lol.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ I did have a little help, though it wasn't from a comic book or anything like that.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Oh? Who helped you?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ …a family friend.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Do I know this 'family friend'?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer **__says: _Probably.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to drag this out of you? I promise I won't laugh this time.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says: _I'm more afraid that you'll be mad.

_**Kodak **__says:_ That bad, huh?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Pretty much.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Well, you might as well get it over with. What is it?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ I didn't get the idea until the beach party a few weeks ago.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ The one at La Push that I invited you to. Remember?

_**Kodak **__says:_ I remember.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ And I ran into a family friend.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Jacob Black.

_**Kodak **__says: …_Black?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ He told me some stories.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says: _He didn't believe they were real. He just wanted to scare me.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ And what were they about?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Tribal legends. About vampires.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Oh.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Do you believe them?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says: _I believe that you aren't as human as you're pretending to be.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says: _You're pale, your skin is so cold, and you can lift full-sized vans with one hand. Not to mention the fact that you seem to know what everyone around you is thinking.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says: _I did some research.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Did it help?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Not really. But then I thought about it…

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ And I decided that it didn't matter. I don't care what you are.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ WHAT?!

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ You're mad! I knew it.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Of course I'm mad! I'm a monster and you don't care that my existence could mean your end at any moment?!

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ …I'm…RIGHT?!

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Does it MATTER?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ No.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ But I'm still curious.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Hmph.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ "Hmph?" I never imagined you as the type of person who would say "hmph."

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Or, rather, the type of vampire.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ -sigh- What do you want to know?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ You can read minds?

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Not yours.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Really?

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Really. Carlisle thinks it has to do with the way you think. Like I'm on the FM frequency, and you're on the AM.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ So…I'm a freak?

_**Kodak**__ says:_ I think I'm the one who could be construed a freak right now.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Oh. Right.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Does anyone else in your family have special abilities?

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Well, Jasper can control emotions. Exciting a lethargic crowd, for instance, and vice versa.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ And Alice can get visions of the future. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Is that how you knew I would be posting a blog about you? Alice told you?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ I noticed that you've been commenting on it since the beginning.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Yes. Alice did say that you were going to be venting your frustrations with me on the internet.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ I wanted to make sure you didn't expose us, so I read.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ And then I kept reading because it was wonderful to finally get inside your head and see what you were thinking for once.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ I would have never guessed it was you.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ I couldn't exactly tell you it was me.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ "Have some bacon"?

_**Kodak**__ says:_ -shrug- That was the point.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ So…are you the only one that's been reading?

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Actually, my whole family has been keeping up. They find you amusing.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ In fact, they even comment occasionally.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Are you serious?!

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Yes.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Who are they?

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Alice only commented on the last post. She was I-HAVE-FORSEEN.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Figures.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ And AcerbicizeMe was Rosalie.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ I knew she didn't like me.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Fish'n'Chips was Emmett. He enjoyed harassing you.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ I'm glad he had fun laughing at my expense. –rolls eyes- I thought I had an internet stalker or something.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Jasper was Incomplete-Sentences. Emmett kept bugging him to post something so he did it to shut him up.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ And your parents?

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Just watched.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ And laughed.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Great. –sarcasm-

_**Kodak**__ says:_ And I was obviously Kodak.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Why the name Kodak?

_**Kodak**__ says:_ It was very unoriginal, actually.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ I couldn't think of a name that wasn't a dead giveaway, so I just picked Kodak because of my photographic memory.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ Why did you pick the name Norman?

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ It was the first thing that popped into my head.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ That works.

_**Kodak**__ says:_ And by the way, yes.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ Yes what?

_**Kodak**__ says:_ I'm checking the yes box.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ …you are?

_**Kodak**__ says:_ And I'm coming over right now you claim what you owe me.

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ says:_ What am I going to tell the blog?

_**Kodak**__ says:_ We'll figure it out.

_**Kodak**__ has signed out._

_**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ has signed out._

* * *

Read and Review, please! Flames are welcome.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put me on their alerts lists. You guys are amazing and encouraging and inspiring and all that jazz!

You'll notice that a lot of the dialogue in this chapter was taken from Twilight, and if you recognize any of it, you know I don't own it. Capisce?

New poll up on my profile: I just finished Breaking Dawn, and I'm interested to see what you guys think of it. I definitely wasn't expecting it, haha.

Chapter Fourteen coming soon to a story near you!


	14. Chapter 14

Things I don't own:

1. Twilight

2. The Cubicle Next Door

3. Insomnia

4. Et cetera

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Fourteen**

You Can't Handle The Truth!

First and foremost, I am totally floored by the response my last post got. I can't believe I inspired some of you guys to come clean about your feelings. I hope all of you got the happy ending you've been wishing for. You deserve it for being so damn encouraging while I was being such a chicken. Kudos. Smiley faces. Jazz hands. High fives. Et cetera.

Norman's not a drug dealer. Not even close.

He's an insomniac.

According to him, he's got chronic insomnia. He's suffered from it his whole life, which is why he has those purple shadows under his eyes. I did some research on the internet. Did you know that chronic insomnia can actually make someone _more_ alert? That explains a lot.

And he knew my name. He's known all along, the sneaky bastard. I'm not going to tell you who it was, but rest assured that we've talked in person since the last blog. And considering that this blog was mainly a "rant-about-how-frustrating-Norman-is" blog, I've decided that this is my final post. My swan song. My farewell speech. Et cetera.

Thanks for all the encouragement, guys. If not for this, I may never have discovered what an awesome kisser Norman is.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer **__December 5 at 9:45 PM_

Comments

I am so happy for you guys!

_Posted by __**RedneckPrincess**__ December 5 at 9:57 PM_

Why can't things like this happen to me?

_Posted by __**HTMLoL **__December 5 at 10:02 PM_

Because you, like myself, aren't nearly as lucky as she obviously is.

_Posted by __**WhatHaveYouBeenSmoking? **__December 5 at 10:09 PM_

OF COURSE.

_Posted by __**Incomplete-Sentences**__ December 5 at 10:14 PM_

At least you have sense enough not to broadcast your identities all over the place.

_Posted by __**Mamacita**__ December 5 at 10:23 PM_

The blog is done? How am I supposed to amuse myself now?

_Posted by __**Ah…ThePowerOfCheese**__ December 5 at 10:30 PM_

Goodnight, The Locker Next Door. It was nice knowing you.

_Posted by __**GoodnightTeaspoon**__ December 5 at 10:37 PM_

But your story with Norman is just beginning! Don't stop now!

_Posted by __**Sting-Raye**__ December 5 at 10:41 PM_

The fact that he's an insomniac doesn't explain every single weird thing about him. Or his family.

_Posted by __**ISaidGoodDay**__ December 5 at 10:48 PM_

You guys are going to be so happy together!

_Posted by __**I-HAVE-FORSEEN **__December 5 at 10:55 PM_

That's doubtful. Most relationships like this don't last.

_Posted by __**AcerbicizeMe**__ December 5 at 11:00 PM_

Oh that's cheerful.

_Posted by __**Fish'n'Chips**__ December 5 at 11:11 PM_

I've changed my mind. Your life is a fairy tale, not a soap opera. You should sell your story to Hollywood.

_Posted by __**Passing4Sane**__ December 5 at 11:16 PM_

So he made the deadline after all. Sure you don't want to tell us who it was?

_Posted by __**VoiceOfReason**__ December 5 at 11:22 PM_

I have to say that while I'm happy you and Norman are finally together, I'm a little bummed that this blog is done.

_Posted by __**I'mYourLove**__ December 5 at 11:37 PM_

Congratulations! 

_Posted by __**YouAreMyHeroine**__ December 5 at 11:59 PM_

I don't begrudge you your happy ending with Norman, but I still wish you had turned out to be Yuri Honda.

_Posted by __**AnimeMan**__ December 6 at 12:13 AM_

I can't help but wonder if this isn't going to be a healthy relationship…

_Posted by __**Dr.Phil-Wannabe**__ December 6 at 12:40 AM_

It probably isn't.

_Posted by __**Kodak**__ December 6 at 1:01 AM_

Don't be such downers.

_Posted by __**EverTheOptimist**__ December 6 at 1:26 AM_

I can't believe that stunt actually worked.

_Posted by __**Harriet-Potter **__December 6 at 1:52 AM_

Just so you know, I'm glad you started this blog. If you hadn't, I might not have had the courage to tell Beth I love her. We're going to the movies on Saturday.

_Posted by __**BashfulBoy**__ December 6 at 2:05 AM_

That's great! And thank you guys again for all the support. btw Dr. Phil, AcerbicizeMe, AND Kodak, the relationship is quite healthy. Kindly shut up.

_Posted by __**iRead-iWrite-iConquer**__ December 6 at 2:34 AM_

* * *

Read and Review, please! Flames are welcome.

Hugs the size of Texas to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on their alerts—plus being patient while I try to write the next chapter. You are the bomb and any other nineties slang word that means crazy awesome.

Sorry this update took so long. The new semester started and I've been busy moving in to my new apartment and getting adjusted to my classes. And while I know there are several authors out there who have far more complicated lives than mine who are updating more often, I just can't multitask like they do. Something ends up suffering, and I'd rather my writing didn't start sucking just because I'm rushed.

The next chapter will be the last, so thanks in advance for sticking with me until the end! I'll be wrapping it up as well as posting the playlist, so stay tuned.

Chapter Fifteen coming soon to a story near you!


	15. Chapter 15

Things I don't own:

1. Twilight

2. The Cubicle Next Door

3. Everything on the playlist

4. Cowboy boots

**The Locker Next Door: Chapter Fifteen**

"I can't believe you thought I was bipolar."

I frowned. "Shut up. You would have thought the same thing if you had been me watching me being you while acting that way."

Edward blinked. "Excuse me?"

"It made sense in my head," I shrugged.

He groaned. "If only I could hear it," he lamented.

"Well, now you know what the rest of the world feels like," I quipped.

"At least while you had the blog I had some inkling of what was going on inside your brain."

"But you made me get rid of the blog," I reminded him.

"Yes," he agreed, "It's the best for everyone. You were getting too curious. If one of your readers had figured out what we are it would have been catastrophic, even for you."

"For me?"

Edward lifted his arm to cup my chin with his hand. "There are those of my kind," he said softly, "that don't take kindly to humans becoming so aware of our presence."

"What would you have done if the blog said too much?" I said, ignoring the quickening of my heart.

"Alice would have seen beforehand what you were going to write, and we'd have crashed the site before you could post it."

I pulled back in mock outrage. "Seriously? My blog's not the only one on that site. We're talking hundreds of online journals—gone because your family got a little scared." I shook my head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he chided. "It would have been for your own good. Besides, crashing only yours would look even more suspicious."

"You Cullens really think these things through, don't you?"

"Over the years we've learned to leave nothing to chance," he nodded. "It's a key component to hiding who we are. The smallest mistake could reveal us all."

I raised my eyes to meet his. "Like saving me from Tyler's van?"

Edward leaned his head in close so I could feel his breath tickling my face. "That," he whispered, his eyes smoldering and making my breath catch in my throat, "could never be considered a mistake."

And then he kissed me.

* * *

Read and Review, please. Flames are welcome!

First and foremost, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their alerts or favorites, or even added _me_ to their alerts and favorites. You are so encouraging!

This was the last chapter, and I'm happy with the end result—short and sweet and to the point. I hope you guys feel the same, but if you don't you can let me know in a review and I won't be offended. Promise. ;)

Several people have asked me about doing LND-style blogs for each of the other books. While I am toying with the idea of a companion piece set during New Moon, nothing is set in stone and I can't make any guarantees right now. I really want to focus on "Better Than Fiction" as well as "Self-Defense for Clumsies."

A bonus chapter may be posted as a one-shot later, depending on how many of you want it. Let me know in a review what scene in the book (or a scene from another book that you think fits well with LND) you'd like to see adapted as a one-shot, and I'll pick my favorite.

Thanks for staying til the end! Here's the playlist, as promised:

**The Locker Next Door Playlist**

"I'm So Sick" –Flyleaf

"Get Over It" –OK Go

"Nobody's Listening" –Linkin Park

"Niki FM" –Hawthorne Heights

"Who Are You" –The Who

"Sadie Hawkins Dance" –Relient K

"Lost" –Red

"Infected" –Demon Hunter

"Drive There Now" –The Almost

"Addicted" –Kelly Clarkson

"Stuck" –Stacie Orrico

"Stolen" –Dashboard Confessional

"As Long As You Love Me" –The Backstreet Boys

"Crush" –Mandy Moore

"Insomniatic" –Aly & AJ

"Kiss Me" –Sixpence NonetheRicher


End file.
